campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Praetorian Gate (Event): Cohort V:Brittney Dawer's Fight
The Insurrectionist wields the vexillum of his cohort (a flag-like standard). He carries a gladius and advances cautiously towards Brittney, careful not to put the standard in harm's way. Brittney: She rolls her eyes indifferently and slightly amused at the Insurrectionists various movements. "Scared? Come on and fight me," She taunts, casually lifting her sword and admiring the gleaming cruel blade. It reflects in the sun, deadly and cold. The Insurrectionist Vexillarius returns her smile, not at all provoked, retorting with a calm voice, "I have but a gladius; you have a shield. Will you spend more time admiring that sword then using it?" '' Brittney: I'll admire it more, after I've gutted you. Maybe I'll keep your blood stains on my sword as a trophy. Now, less talk and fight me. *She lifts her sword in a battle ready stance and spreads her legs apart for a more offensive/defensive stance.* ''He slams the butt of the vexillum's shaft into the ground, sticking it upright in the broken cobble. He sheathes his gladius, drawing up a fearsome war axe shaped in the likeness of a wolf's head. The handle is gilded with silver and Imperial gold and upon the flat of the axe blade are the words, glowing an ethereal black, in Latin: "Disorder when Civility Falls" The axe gives off an aura of immense power. Brittney: *she laughs mockingly* Aww look at how mighty the little boy is trying to look. I bet you make your mommy proud, what when you were in school did you write as your dream goal: Destroy the hopes and dreams of young children in New Rome and kill innocent demigods? *She picks a few poison darts out of her belt (which has many pockets) and fingers them carefully before throwing one experimentally at the Insurrectionist. Then she tosses her hair behind her shoulder and swings her sword around once more in a cocky type of way* His eyes narrow as he retorts angrily, "It is not you that we want. It is your Praetor (OOC: Not Hunter's Char, he is referencing a past Praetor) and her Gods be damned Senate! We were the soldiers who took New Tarentum; over three quarters of the legion was decimated in a single day! I was an Optio of the 2nd Cohort, half my cohort died to the barbaric curs (monsters)! When we returned to New Rome, the Praetor did nothing! She blamed her Legatus for the pyrrhic (costly) victory. He was the one who had saved us from disaster; your Praetor's orders had cost us lives! When some among us protested, she ordered the Praetorian Guards to put us down. Your government is corrupt, we are merely ridding this world of these creatures who call themselves "Romans". Ask your Aquilifer! He was there. By supporting the Praetorship, you are in extension, traitors to Rome. You are not innocent and just as verily as she (the Praetor), killed us." '' '''Daniela:' *Daniela, having successfully lead Cohors II's defence of the gate charges forwards to assist her fellow legionaries. Having given orders to Cohors II to withdraw and act as an auxiliary cohort to back up anywhere where the battle is turning poorly for the Romans, she moves to assist Dawers* Brittney: *glances around the battle field before rolling eyes* Sure, defend your actions. This is the traditional Rome, no matter how you see it. If it falls, the gods will fall. Would you want the world in catastrophe? This is your last chance to surrender, and I shall see that you are walking out of here or joining our ranks without harm done to you. *she levels her sword* His short laugh is like a metallic razor scrapped against a chalk: "Rome? No, we will not destroy the camp. But nor is this Rome, not with your current leadership. The Senate must fall, every last one of the corrupt swine will be crucified and then there will be peace. Rome belongs to the people, not the Senators or the Equites. I have honour legionary, something your Senate lacks, I will not surrender." *He walks forwards slowly presenting his battle axe in front of him, wielding it with two hands. The aura of energy surrounding it hums, Discordia's Axe vies for the opportunity to sate its thirst for blood. Daniela: "Uhm, I don't think so. *Summons her knife and runs carefully towards the enemy, not loosing guard* Category:Events Category:Roleplay